


Paint

by benhalfway



Series: Ballum One Shots [5]
Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluffy, I don’t really know what this is haha, Kissing, M/M, Play Fighting, Teasing, soft, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benhalfway/pseuds/benhalfway
Summary: Ben and Callum are decorating the flat (well, Callum is decorating while Ben complains) when Ben decides to start winding Callum up. Push comes to shove (literally) and they end up covered in paint. But it's okay; Ben never liked that shirt on Callum anyway.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babygayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygayness/gifts).



Ben scrunches his nose up in disgust at the smell of the gloss paint Callum is using to decorate the flat. Why does it have to smell so bad?

"Babe, did you have to get _that_ paint? It absolutely reeks." He whines, earning an incredulous look from his boyfriend.

"I don't think you're in any position to be complaining about how I decorate when you're not even helping me." The elder of the two points out, causing Ben to roll his eyes.

"I am helping! I helped you pick out the colours _and_ I helped clear all the stuff outta the way so you can paint. That's my work done for the day. I'm having my well-deserved rest, thank you very much." He argues, causing Callum to scoff.

"Well-deserved? What, so you picked out a few colours from a list that _I_ made, and cleared a few things outta the way after I asked you to? I had to ask you _three times_ to help me clear that stuff outta the way. So don't even _try_ and pretend like you're helping." He says, before turning back to face the wall so he can carry on painting.

Ben looks over at him and smirks, locking his phone and putting it in his pocket before strutting over to his boyfriend.

He then grabs a paint brush from the pot and dips it into the paint. Callum turns around to see what the shuffling noise behind him is, and rolls his eyes at his dumb boyfriend.

"Ben, you don't know how to paint a wall. You're gonna get it everywhere." He says, causing Ben to gasp. He puts his free hand over his heart and stares at Callum in mock offence.

"I am offended. I do too know how to paint. I'll have you know I painted my gran's living room when we were living at The Vic!" He argues.

Callum gives him a disbelieving look.

"Really? So you're telling me your gran let you paint her _entire_ living room all by yourself when you were what, 10? 11?" He laughs.

_Shit. He knows me too well._

"Well...I didn't do it _all_ by myself. I did have _some_ help." He admits sheepishly, causing Callum to smirk.

"And by "some help" do you mean, your gran painted it while you watched her and helped her pick out the colours?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow and giving Ben an amused smile. Ben blushes.

"U-Uh, no? No, course not! We painted it together. She did half and I did half." He lies. Callum raises an eyebrow and he sighs. "Ok, _fiiine_. She did most of it and I painted a square. Happy?" He grumbles.

Callum can't stop the laugh that comes tumbling out of his mouth, and Ben huffs in annoyance.

"Laugh at me one more time. I dare ya." He warns.

Callum stops laughing for a second, before a massive, shit-eating grin makes its way onto his face and he starts laughing again.

"That's it."

Before Callum can react, Ben is swiping the paint-covered brush across his forehead. Callum gasps and Ben bursts out laughing.

"Ben! What was that for?" He whines, earning a smug grin from Ben in return.

"That's what you get for laughing at me. Now smile for the camera!" He grins, whipping his phone out so he can take a picture of Callum.

Before he can though, Callum retaliates by swiping his own paintbrush down both of Ben's cheeks. Ben gasps, looking up at Callum in shock who smirks at the look on his face.

"Callum! What the hell?" He whines, putting his phone back in his pocket so he can wipe the paint off his cheeks with his hands. Callum smiles amusedly.

"Payback." He replies smugly.

Ben looks up at him and smirks, and Callum knows that smirk all too well.

"Ben, no, do-"

Before he can finish speaking, Ben has already wiped his hands down the front of his shirt, leaving grey streaks all over it.

"Hey! I like this shirt." He pouts, looking down at the grey streaks on the pink and white material.

"Don't know why. You don't really have the greatest fashion sense, babe." Ben teases, earning himself a playful shove on the arm.

"Shut up." Callum laughs.

"No, you shut up!" He grins cheekily, shoving him back.

Soon enough, it becomes a back and forth shoving match, the two boyfriends pushing and shoving, painting each other's clothes and laughing until their stomachs hurt.

"Stop!" Ben yelps when Callum starts tickling him, causing him to drop the paint brush – his only weapon – on the floor.

"Stop what?" Callum smiles innocently, dropping his own paint brush on the floor next to Ben's so he can tickle him easier.

"Noo, stop!" Ben laughs, attempting to shove Callum away only for the latter to wrap his strong arms around his waist and pull him closer, keeping him in a tight hold while he tickles his sides.

"Callum! Babe, please, just stop!" He pleads, desperately pushing on his boyfriend's chest but to no avail.

"You gonna surrender? Go on, tap out. Y'know ya want to." Callum grins, choosing not to stop tickling Ben until he admits defeat.

"Never! I ain't a quitter, I'm a Mitchell!"

And with that, he finally manages to wriggle out of Callum's arms and push him away. Just far enough for him to make a beeline for the bedroom.

"Hey! Get back here!" Callum laughs, chasing after his boyfriend who is already inside the bedroom with the door shut when he reaches the door.

He pushes down on the handle and laughs when he realises the idiot forgot to lock the door.

He pushes it open and charges straight at Ben, tackling him to the ground before he can fully react.

"Callum! Get off me, ya big lump!" He cackles, trying to push his boyfriend away but he's too heavy. Callum's height is definitely a huge advantage for him at times.

"Never. Not until you admit defeat."

And with that, he starts tickling him again. Ben squeals – actually, genuinely _squeals_ – and the sound fills Callum with delight because after nearly two whole years together, this is the first time he's heard that noise.

"No! No, get off me! You've got an unfair advantage seeing as you're the size of a bloody tree!" He whines, making Callum laugh because, to be fair to Ben, he is quite tall. Especially in comparison to his dwarf of a boyfriend.

"I ain't even that tall, Ben. You're just a midget." He teases, tickling the younger man until his face is bright red and he's quite literally _crying_ from laughter.

"Ok, ok! I surrender! Tap out, tap out!" He exclaims breathlessly, tapping the floor next to them. Callum stops what he's doing and moves away from him, but he's wearing the most smug smile Ben thinks he's ever seen.

"I hate you." He huffs, struggling to catch his breath back after having all of Callum's weight pressed against his chest.

"Nah. You love me really." Callum grins, crawling back on top of Ben so he can kiss him.

Ben accepts the kiss with a small, content sigh, wrapping his arms around Callum's torso and pulling him impossibly close.

"I do. I love you so much." He says softly, almost in a whisper, as he leaves a small trail of kisses along Callum's skin, starting at the corner of his mouth and ending on his collarbone.

"Hmm...well, I suppose I love you too." Callum smiles, gently tilting Ben's chin upwards so he can press another soft kiss to his lips.

Ben hums happily, enjoying the feeling of having Callum's soft lips against his. It's a feeling he doesn't think he'll ever get used to.

Callum is actually his boyfriend. He's truly, one hundred percent _his_. That's something he still can't wrap his head around, even after all this time. There are approximately 7 billion people in the world, and yet Callum chose _him_.

Why and how? He'll never know. All he knows is, he is extremely lucky to be able to call Callum his own, and he is so beyond grateful to have such a beautiful, funny, smart albeit dopey, kind, loving person by his side.

"But I need to get back to painting. I ain't finished yet." Callum speaks up, breaking the peaceful silence and ruining the moment. Ben pouts.

"But can't you do that later? I wanna cuddle." He says, giving Callum the most adorable puppy eyes he can muster. It takes everything in Callum not to cave.

"No, baby, I can't. If I leave it, the paint will dry in weird streaks and it'll look messy. We'll cuddle later, I promise."

And with that, he presses a soft, delicate kiss to Ben's lips; a silent promise of what's to come. Ben smiles against his lips before pulling away so he can speak.

"I love you, babe." He says softly, almost in a whisper, as he gazes lovingly into his boyfriend's ocean blue eyes. Callum smiles fondly.

"I love you too, gorgeous. So, so much." He sighs contentedly, pressing one more soft, feathery kiss to his lips before getting up and fixing his crumpled shirt.

Not that it matters considering it's now covered in paint, thanks to Ben starting that paint war.

"So...you gonna help?" He asks, holding a hand out to help Ben up from the floor.

Ben smiles gratefully, grabbing onto his hand and pulling himself up before pressing a soft, barely there kiss to the corner of Callum's mouth

That's one of his many ways of saying thank you.

"Yeah, go on then. I've got nothing better to do." He shrugs, tightening his grip around Callum's hand a little, clearly not wanting to let go.

"You just can't stay away from me, can ya?" Callum grins, watching as a faint pink blush coats the younger man's cheeks.

"No, uh...not really." He laughs awkwardly. He didn't really want to admit it but there's no point in lying.

Callum smiles fondly, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pulling him in for a warm hug. Ben smiles shyly, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"You're too cute. How did I get so lucky, eh?" Callum asks, dropping a soft kiss to the top of his head.

Ben closes his eyes and hums happily. This may not be the cuddle he was wanting but there's no way in hell he's going to pass up on a hug from Callum.

Callum always gives the best hugs. That's what everyone says. He's like a big, cuddly teddy bear.

"Come on then. Let's go finish that wall. The sooner we do it, the sooner we can cuddle." Callum bribes, slowly trailing his fingers up and down Ben's spine.

"Okayyy." Ben agrees, reluctantly stepping away from the hug with a huff. Callum smiles amusedly, taking a hold of his boyfriend's hand before guiding him into the living room so they can paint.

"I hate you." Ben pouts, causing Callum to laugh.

"I love you too." He winks, pressing a kiss to Ben's cheek before picking the paintbrush up from the floor.

They spend the next half an hour painting the living room, then while it's drying, they sneak off for that much needed, long awaited cuddle.

And let's just say, Ben is a very, _very_ happy man.


End file.
